Jamie Lee in WWE
by BlowMeAwayChrisJericho
Summary: After, Jamie Lee split from her ex husband, JBL. She finds another guy. But who? Chris JerichoxJamie Lee. (edit: Will continue when I feel the need to continue)


**Chris Jericho and Jamie Lee**

In Canada, Raw was having a show there. Even a new Raw diva will debut. Her name is Jamie Lee. Rumor has it that she was once married to JBL, the Intercontinental Champion. No one knows if it was true or not. Someone will get to the bottom of it. This story is about me, Jamie. I am in WWE Raw. I'll be facing Beth Phoenix. Not for the Women's Championship though. Soon they should be able to know about my marriage to JBL. Got divorced because of personal reasons. No kids since JBL didn't want any. I wanted kids. So we went out own ways. I am fine. I'll go for someone else. Now about my debut, lets see how it went.

January 12th, 2009; I was in the diva's locker room with the other divas like Melina, Jillian Hall and Kelly Kelly. Right now only Hall, Kelly Kelly and Mickie James were there with me. Melina was off doing her own thing. I talked to them for a bit about my match. Even the rumor, which they founded out by someone. "Seriously? You were marry to JBL?" James asked. "Yeah. Didn't work out," I said. "Why?" James asked. "He didn't want any kids, but I did. Plus he was always on the road," I said. Mickie blinked. "But your on the road now." Kelly said. "I know, but not planning to take him back, if he begged," I said. They nodded. "Well, good luck with Beth," Hall said. "Thanks," I said and continued to get ready for my match.

After Orton backstage segment, Beth's theme song came on. I was by the curtains when she went out. Santino went with her. Crowd cheered for her a bit, they do like her and Santino was getting cheers, too.. Then "Keeps Getting Better" by Christina Aguilera came on the PA System. I walked out as the crowd gave me mix reactions. Because they don't know me...yet. I walked down the ramp as I looked at the crowd. I slided into the ring and looked over at Beth and Santino. I went to Lillian and got the microphone from her. I looked at the crowd then back at Beth and Santino. "Let me tell you who I am. I am newbie and my name is Jamie Lee. I am planning to take the Women's Championship. Not tonight, I know, but I am sure to have it next week," I said looking at Beth. I gave the microphone back to Lillian and she got out of the ring. Santino got out of the ring, too. I looked at the crowd then at Beth. She got ready to fight me. Ding, Ding, Ding and the match was underway.

During the match, I saw JBL with his title on the stage, looking at me. I ignored him and closeslined Beth. At the end, Beth got the win by using her finisher move. My first lost, damn. During the break, I went back to the divas' locker room. Melina, Kelly Kelly and Candice was there. I walked in and looked at them. They looked over at me. "Hey, Jamie. Saw you out there," Melina said. "Thanks," I said. I went to my locker area and sat down. I wiped my face off with a towel. Candice went to over to me. "Good try out there. Beth is hard to beat," Candice said. "She is," I said. Soon someone knocked on the door. Kelly Kelly went to open the door. "What you doing here, John?" Kelly asked. "Come to see Jamie," I heard JBL say. I got up and went to the door. I looked at him. I shook my head. "And why is that?" I asked. "Because I need to talk to you," JBL said. I looked at Melina, Candice and Kelly. "I'll be fine. If I need help, I'll yell," I said smiling. They nodded and left. I went back to my place. JBL walked in and shut the door behind him. He looked around then put his hands in his pockets. I looked at him. "What you need to talk about?" JBL went to sit down on the chair by me. He looked at me and talked. "To ask you why you are in wrestling? Why you came?" He asked. I looked around then at JBL. "Because I wanted to. Why you care?" I asked. "The ring is not for you, Jamie," JBL said. "Who says? Look, John, I am doing what I want," I said. JBL looked at me. He got up and went to the door, he opened it and turned to me. "Saw your match and you did ok," JBL said. Then he left. I sighed and got ready to leave.

After the show ended, I rode with Mickie James. Plus Candice came along. I asked if I could stay with Mickie. She said, "Sure". Then Candice asked what JBL wanted. Mickie was shocked that he would talk to me since the divorced. "Just to ask me why I am wrestling. Said the ring isn't the place for me. Ugh," I said looking out the window in the backseat. Candice sat in the front. "Don't worry about John. We will keep him away from you. If we are not busy," James said. "I'll be fine," I said. She pulled into the parking lot of the hotel that we are staying at. She parked the car and we all got out. We all got our bags then we went into the hotel. Mickie checked us in. Soon we were going up the elevator to our room. In the elevator was me, Mickie, Candice and some guy. He looked at me then at Mickie. "Who's the new girl?" he asked. "Her name is Jamie Lee," Mickie said. He looked at me. "Oh. My name is Chris Jericho," Chris said. I nodded and looked at Mickie. "So where is your room, Jamie?" Chris asked. "With Mickie," I said looking at him. He nodded. The doors opened and we all walked out. I followed Mickie and Chris went the other way. Candice followed us since her room is near us. I looked behind my shoulder and saw Chris looking at me. I smiled and looked forward again. We got to our door. Mickie opened the door and we walked in. We got ready to go to bed.

The next day, I got up at 8:00 AM. Mickie was still sleeping in the other bed. I went to the bathroom. After that I got out and went to my bag. I got my clothes out to change into. Soon Mickie got up and saw me. "Hey," Mickie said. "Hi," I said. Mickie got ready. I put my dirty clothes into my bag. We were going to go to Detroit, MI. for the next Raw show. While we were walking to the elevator, I saw Chris Jericho. I smirked and looked at Mickie. "Hey, is Chris married?" I asked. "Yeah," Mickie said. I nodded. We got to the elevator. Chris looked at us. "Hey," Chris said. "Hi, Chris," I said. He smiled at me. Candice came before the doors opened. We got in and Chris pressed the lobby button. Just like yesterday, the same people. Chris stood by me and talked. "Hey. Could I ride with you guys?" Jericho asked. Mickie looked at him. "Why? Where is your ride?" Mickie asked. "Not sure. And because I wanted a new driver," Jericho said. I smirked. "Ugh. Sure then," Mickie said. She looked at Candice. Jericho grinned and looked at me. "Awesome. I get to sit next to you the whole ride to Detroit," Chris said. "Great," I said as I tried not to smile much about that.

The doors opened and we all walked out. Mickie, Candice and Chris checked out of their rooms. I walked outside, waiting. While I wait, I saw JBL's limo. "Not left yet," I said to myself. I looked around. A few minutes later I heard someone call my name. I looked to see who it was. I sighed and asked, "What now?" It was JBL. "Just wanted to see you." JBL said. "Right," I said rolling my eyes. He went to his limo and opened the back door. He got in but kept the door open. I went to him and he looked up at me. "Who you stayed with last night?" JBL asked. "Mickie James," I said. "Should of asked me," JBL said. "And sleep with you? No thanks," I said. "I...No...I could of slept somewhere else. I got the suite," JBL said. "You always have," I said. I looked at the doors and saw Mickie coming out. Chris was behind her then Candice. When she got outside, she saw JBL. "Uh...why you talking to Jamie?" Mickie asked. "Because I can. She is my ex," JBL said getting up. Chris looked at me than at JBL. "Wha...your ex? Jamie was he your husband?" Chris asked. "Yeah," I said. Mickie then went to her car. I followed her plus Candice. Chris looked at us then at JBL. He ran to catch up with us. JBL shut the door and left.

During the trip, Chris talked to me. We had some pit stops along the way. We talked about JBL, too. "Glad you got rid of him," Chris said. "Yeah," I said. "Why did you marry him?" Chris asked. "Because I loved him. Anyway, how is your wife?" I asked. "Jennifer. We actually got divorced," Chris said. "Oh. Sorry to hear that," I said. "No worry. I do get to see the kids thou," Chris said. "Oh," I said. We sat there in silence. Mickie put the radio on. It's good because I love music.

The next day, we got to Detroit, MI. We looked for a hotel to check into. We found one and Mickie parked. We all got out and got our bags. While walking into the lobby, Chris stopped then he stopped me. I looked at him. "What?" I asked. He looked at me and asked, "Want to share a room with me or Mickie James?" I looked at Mickie. She shrugged. I looked back at Chris. "Sure. We can share," I said. I then went to Mickie. "I am staying with Chris Jericho," I said. "Ok. Be careful," Mickie said. I nodded and went to Chris. "I'm going to check in," Chris said. "Ok," I said. So I stood by Chris as he checked in after Mickie went. I looked around then at Chris. He could be it. And he had kids of his own and not married. I then looked at the door of the hotel and saw JBL walk through. I sighed and looked at Chris. JBL saw me and walked over to me. "JBL is here," I whisper to Chris. He looked over his shoulder than at me. "Ignore him," Chris said. I nodded and looked down at the floor. JBL came up behind us and I kept my eyes on the floor. JBL licked his lips. "Hey, Jamie," JBL said. I shook my head. He sighed and didn't talk to me after that. When Chris was done, we went to the elevator. I looked over at JBL, he waved to me. I did wave back to him. Chris looked at JBL than at me. "I just waved to him. He waved at me," I said. He nodded. Then we went into the elevator. Chris pressed the 4th button. I looked at JBL. He looked at me. The doors closed and went up to the fourth floor.

When we got to the fourth floor, me and Chris went to the room. I looked around. Soon we got there, Chris opened the door. We walked in and looked around. Nice place. We then went to the living room. I went to the bed and Jericho followed. "You got a suite," I said. "Yeah. I could sleep on the sofa," Jericho said. "Ok," I said. He smirked and went to the closet. He put his clothes away. I did the same. He looked at me and smirked again. I saw him and asked, "What?" "Nothing. I wonder why you are single after your divorced," Jericho said. "I wonder, too," I said, "Why are you?" Jericho shrugged. "Because I am," He said, "Haven't found the one." I nodded. We finished up in the closet and went to the bed. I sat down and Jericho looked at me. "Hungry?" Jericho asked. "Yes," I said. I looked at my cellphone and smiled. I flipped it open and saw the wallpaper. It was JBL. I sighed and closed it. "Lets get Mickie James and Candice," I said getting up. I put the cell in my pockets and walked to the door. We left and went to get Mickie and Candice.

We went to Ruby Tuesday. I sat with Jericho and Mickie sat with Candice. Jericho looked at me. Soon a waitress came by and asked what we wanted to drink. "Water," Mickie said. "Same," Candice said. "Me, too," Chris said. "Coke," I said. She nodded but before she left, Chris said, "I'll have a Coke, actually." She nodded then left. I looked at Chris. "Why," I asked. Chris looked at me. "I like it, too. I don't drink it alot. So tonight I will," Chris said. I nodded and looked at Mickie. "Be right back," Mickie said. She got up and got me. I followed her. We went into the bathroom. I looked at her. "What?" I asked. "Jericho likes you," Mickie said. "Really?," I asked. "Yes, I can tell," Mickie said. I smirked. "Come on," Mickie said. So we went back to our seats. I took a sip of my drink when I sat back down. Jericho took a sip of his. It's great he likes me, but why won't he tell me? I looked at him. "You got anything to say to me, Jericho?" I asked. Jericho looked at me than at Mickie. James looked at him. She mouth, "Tell her." I looked at Mickie. "Ok," Jericho said. I looked back at Jericho. "Yes, I like you," Jericho said. "Awesome," I said. Jericho smirked.I put my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me. I looked at Mickie. She smiled at me. Soon the waitress came back and asked, "You ready to order?" I picked my head up and looked at her. "I will have seafood," I said. Everyone told the waitress what they wanted. Soon she left and I looked at Jericho. "So you really like me?" I asked. "Yes," Chris said. "Nice," I said. Chris smirked. "So you guys dating?" Candice asked. "If it's okay with Jamie," Jericho said. He looked at me and I said, "Yes." He smiled. I looked at Chris and quickly kissed him. He kissed me back. Soon the food came and we all ate.

After that, we went back to the hotel room. When me and Chris got into our room. I went to sit down on the sofa. Chris went to me and sat next to him. I looked at Chris. "Hello, love," I said. I kissed him again. Just longer. He did the same. "Hi," Chris said as he pulled apart. He put his arm around me. I looked at the TV then at Chris. "Going to bed," I said getting up. I went to the bedroom. Chris followed after he shut the TV off. I got change into my PJs and Chris got into his boxers. I got into the bed and Chris got into the bed with me. I looked at him and smirked. I got close to Chris. He put his arm around me. "Sleep, Chris," I said. "But, I want to make out with you," Chris said. I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine." Soon it turned into sex. No condom on him.


End file.
